


Kohnnie smut

by thecryguys



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little kohnnie smut bc I can never find any so I decided to write my own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kohnnie smut

Johnnie's POV

"KYYYYYLEEEEEE!" I whined.

"What?!" Kyle murmured into the pillow, turning away from me.

"KYYYLEEE!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him until he looked at me. He rubbed his eye groggily and glared at me. 

"What, Johnnie?" 

"I'm hungry, go cook me something." I whined.

He groaned and turned his back to me. "Can't you see I'm tired? Just go the fuck away for a second, okay?"

I stared at my lap. Shit. Kyle never swore unless he was really pissed. And to think that I was the reason he was pissed. Oh god! I'm such a lousy boyfriend. He deserves way better than me, but for some reason, he chose to stay by my side.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly and tucked him in, before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. I crawled off the bed and went to the kitchen, finding something to eat.

Realising that I couldn't cook, I decided to make myself a cup noodles. I stood there and waited for the water to boil.

Ugh, I'm literally the worst boyfriend ever. Kyle has had quite a busy day working and all I did was try to boss him around and cook for me. I didn't even ask him how was his day at work. I suck at relationships.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Kyle standing at the kitchen door, watching me with that amused smile on his face.

He crept up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my small waist.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck and let his lips connect with my sensitive skin, making me melt. "I'm just really frigging tired." He sighed.

I turned my head and smiled at the sight of his sleepy face --- a messy bed head and eyes that were barely open. I'm such a sucker for this dork.

"Don't worry about it, you can go back to sleep." I brushed his hair down with my fingers in attempt to tame it and kissed him on the nose.

"And let you eat cup noodles? No way I'm letting my baby eat that." He pushed past me and turned off the stove. "I'll cook, what do you want?"

"Anything's good," I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Now go wait outside, I'll be done in ten minutes." He kissed me on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away with a cheeky smile playing across his cherry red lips.

***

"Mmmh mmm, delicious!" I licked my lips when I was done. Damn, this boy knew how to cook.

"Are you talking about me or the food?" He teased. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Both, maybe." He let out a soft giggle and his cheeks went red. 

He got up and put the plates in the sink, with me following close behind, checking out his ass. How did I ever get so lucky? Kyle has the best ass ever, and I mean it. It was so soft and squeezable, and smooth like a baby's butt. I couldn't help but reach out and pinch a cheek.

He jumped in surprise and swatted my hand away. "Perv." He muttered under his breath and shot me a playful glare. "C'mon, I'll do the dishes, darling." I said and pulled on his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. He lay back down in our bed and watched as I cleaned up after dinner.

After I was done with all the dishes, I washed my hands and crawled back into bed with Kyle. It was almost ten. I snuggled into his warm embrace and spooned against him, with his arms draped protectively around my small frame.

"Are you tired yet?" He murmured beside my ear.

I shook my head in response. "Me neither," he said as his fingers slid downwards, resting in between my thighs.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?" I asked, gesturing to his fingers, which were now dangerously close to my crotch.

"It's warm down there," he giggled and gripped my thighs gently.

"Don't be a fucking tease," I hissed and tried to pry his fingers away, but his grip remained firm. Oh okay then, two can play that game.

I leaned back into Kyle's body and arched my back, so now my ass was pressing into his crotch. I grinded softly on him and let a soft moan escape my lips. What can I say? It turns him on. I turned my head around to look at him. His eyes were closed and lips slightly parted, eyebrows scrunched together, as if he was trying hard to concentrate.

I reached behind me and grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling him closer if possible, wanting to increase the friction in his jeans. 

"Johnnie," he mumbled into the back of my neck.

"Yeah?" I kept teasing him as I spoke.

"Don't create a problem if you have no intention of solving it," he whispered seductively in my ear, immediately sending shivers down my spine. I just love it when his voice is all hoarse and sexy. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take full responsibility for that." I turned around so we were now face to face. I hooked my arm around his neck and pulled his face to mine, then let my lips capture his. His eyes fluttered before they closed, his whole body going weak as I nudged his crotch gently with my knee. 

He pulled away with a satisfied smile on his face as he gazed at me with those gorgeous eyes. He reached out with his fingers and brushed my messy hair out of my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he brushed his thumb gently over my lips. 

"Thank you," I whispered back, feeling my cheeks burn bright red. "So are you." I climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

His hands were now tugging at the hem of my sweater, attempting to pull it off. I broke away for a second to let him, and before I knew it, his hands were all over my body, rubbing and squeezing anywhere he could.

He sat up straight and pressed his lips to my neck, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He might seem like a shy little dork to you, but let me tell you, this boy is a beast in bed.

He started biting and nipping at my skin, moving his lips down to my collar bones, then chest and finally, my nipples.

"Kyle...oh god, Kyle," I breathed out shakily as he started sucking. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged on it gently. I could feel his tongue swirling around my nipples skill-fully and his teeth biting softly. He continued moving downwards until his lips were just inches from my crotch. 

He glanced at me briefly for permission before I nodded, and watched as he popped the buttons on my jeans. He reached inside and cupped my crotch, squeezing it through my boxers. I moaned into Kyle's shoulder as he continued his teasing.

"I love you," he breathed into my ear sexily. I immediately brought my lips to his and kissed him with all I had, letting myself melt into the kiss. "I love you too," I mumbled as his lips moved familiarly around mine. This feeling was the best, it never gets old. I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach every single time we kissed, even if it was a just light peck on the lips, or heavy make out sessions like this. 

I eagerly tugged at his clothes, and helped him out of them before I unzipped his jeans, then pulling them down along with his boxers. His erection was now pressed up hard against my thigh, and I could feel him moving his hips to increase the friction. 

He was such a mess right now, with lust clouding his eyes and his teenage boy hormones running all over the place. I didn't blame him, I wanted sex as much as he does. I grabbed him in both my hands and pumped slowly at first, until he was hard. 

He tangled his fingers in my hair as he moaned, "Johnnie... faster, oh my god, yeah..." He thrusted into my hands slowly while kissing me hungrily, his hands cupping both sides of my face.

He pulled my hands away and sprung out of bed, running butt naked across the room to get the bottle of lube. I watched as his cute little butt jiggled as he ran. What a sight. He hopped back onto the bed, and flipped me onto my stomach. "Ready?" He asked, and I nodded. I shivered as he dribbled the lube on my ass, feeling Kyle's slender fingers rub the cold liquid in, before he started fingering me.

I moaned as he thrusted at a steady pace, with two fingers inside me. I arched my back and pushed myself onto his fingers, begging for more. He started adding the third one, stretching me wide open for him. I let out a startled cry as he pushed forcefully until his three digits were knuckles deep inside me. He murmured something of an apology before moving again, slower this time. He curled up his fingers deep inside me, hitting that 'soft spot' in me. 

"Mmmh, Kyle! There... right there..." I moaned with the sluttiest voice I could muster, and pushed back against him.

He leaned down and press his lips to my neck, kissing and licking my sensitive skin while thrusting faster. His other hand went around my waist, pulling my body against his.

I gasped for air as he fingered me hard and deep. "Oh Kyle..." I moaned.

"Yeah, darling?" He mumbled against my neck.

"I... I want you to b-bend me over the t-table and fuck me..." I stuttered, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. 

Without another word, he lifted me up like a princess and carried me to my desk. I quickly swept everything away, a few items dropping to the ground in the process. I eagerly bent over for him and stuck my ass out towards him. He brought his hand down hard on my right cheek with a loud smack. Oh god, it hurt like hell but I sure did enjoy it.

"Kyle... Fuck me, please, oh god, fuck me right now..." I begged shamelessly. He sure didn't need further encouragement. He rubbed his tip against my loosened entrance, and without any warning, he slammed into me full force, earning a loud scream from my lips. 

"Do you still like it rough?" He asked as he thrusted deep into me. "Always," I moaned in response, and moved my hips against his. 

The repeating slamming motion caused my hips to hit the edge of the desk, over and over again, no doubt leaving bruises. But I didn't care. The sensation of Kyle moving inside me was the best thing ever, feeling our bodies connected as one.

Kyle pulled my head sideways and brought his lips onto mine, devouring the sweet taste of my lips. I let out soft whimpers into the kiss as he thrusted, harder and deeper every time. He hooked an arm behind my knee and lifted one of my legs onto the desk, to get a better angle inside me.

With every thrust, he hit right on that spot, sending my mind into a frenzy, making stars spin in my head.

"Oh Johnnie, baby, you feel so good inside," Kyle moaned into my ears, his hot breath sending tingles down my spine. His lips landed on the back of my neck, sucking at my exposed skin. Kyle's other hand was running through my hair, pulling on it teasingly once in a while.

My body was pressed up against him in an awkward position, but I didn't mind. His body was warm and it made me feel protected. That's all that matters.

His lips started making their way up my jaw, and to my cheek. He started sucking on the area above my cheekbones, pulling away after a few seconds, and admired that obnoxiously obvious love bite he left there. Oh god, what if it doesn't fade overnight? How am I going to explain this?

Before I could even think about the consequences of his actions, Kyle launched his lips on mine once again, hungrily tugging at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I welcomed the intrusion and let his soft tongue glide over mine, feeling him explore the inside of my mouth curiously. I teasingly bit on his tongue, earning a small chuckle from him.

"Aren't you a little bad boy?" he mumbled against my skin. I couldn't help but blush as I responded, "As long as I'm your bad boy."

"And bad boys deserved to be punished," he said as he thrusted into me, causing me to moan so loud that I had no doubt the neighbours heard. "Mmmfp..... Kyle, oh God, Kyle!" I screamed as he hit my prostate repeatedly, not caring if anyone heard. It would probably sound like someone was getting murdered anyway.

"Johnnie," he moaned, "I'm close." I pulled his lips onto mine and teased him gently with my tongue. He groaned as he released his load inside me. "Mmmh baby, I love you," he whispered into my ear as he moved his hips lazily. Kyle's other hand reached and grabbed me firmly, pumping to the speed of his thrusts. 

His lips were on the side of my neck, nibbling softly, and whispering the occasional "I love you"s and "baby"s. And of course, those cute whimpers of his.

I pulled his arms around my body as I felt myself getting close. He seemed to pick up the hint and thrusted a bit faster.

"Kyle!" I groaned shakily as I came, all over the desk and Kyle's hand. He let out a low chuckle as he stuck his fingers into my mouth, making me clean up the mess I made. Honestly, it tasted gross, but if Kyle wanted me to do it, I would.

He gently pulled out of me and lifted my up by the waist, his strong arms wrapped protectively around me. He plopped me down on our bed and kissed me gently before cleaning up the mess we made.

After he turned out the lights, I felt the bed shift next to me, and arms snaked around me. I opened my eyes to see Kyle staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his. 

"Whatcha looking at?" I smiled at him. His eyes sparkled even in the dark.

"You," he replied softly. "You look beautiful."

I buried my head into his bare chest and blushed. Good thing he couldn't see me in the dark. "I love you, stupid." I murmured into his skin, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"I love you too, asshole." He said and kissed me on the top of my head.

"You sure did love my asshole," I teased.

"Oh shut up, you loved it just as much as I did." He retorted. "Just go to sleep."

I giggled softly before closing my eyes. "Night, Kyle."

"Night, babe."


End file.
